The Burning Within
by Christine Stein
Summary: There might have been a time where love and peace prospered, but if there was, I was never lucky enough to witness it. The world I lived in was cruel and dark, where Man destroyed themselves fighting for empowerment. The burning within our soul can cause us do crazy things...I should know.
1. Chapter 1- recklessness

**A/N: Welcome Everybody to ****The Burning Within****! I just wanted to thank all of the beautifully talented authors here on FanFiction who inspired me to come out of my shell and post this. This is my first story ever and as you can tell I am extremely nervous! Because of this I have asked a very gifted writer, **ACreativeHobbit **whom I strongly suggest you fallow because she is ****a genius when it comes to Hobbit Fanfiction, to co-wright this with me, so I just want to express my gratitude to her for she has be-friended me and is proving to be a wonderful person and writer! Thank you Hobbit! **

**Disclaimer: Now finally I give to you the first chapter! Sadly I do not own Tolkien's masterpiece ****Hobbit****, all rightful characters, settings, and events belong to their master give or take the OC and a few other add ins. **

x

There might have been a time where love and peace prospered, but if there was….I was never lucky enough to witness it. I longed to be welcomed in a place I could call home, to belong to a family, to love and be loved back. The world I lived in was cruel and dark, and the men that inhabited it were greedy only seeing to their selfish ways. All that they stood for was power, wealth, and social ranking. Man destroyed themselves fighting for power enforcing numerous genocides in order to accomplish their traitorous plan. Come to think of it, more of my people have been murdered in wars than the 7 billion who live in it!

I have been blessed to be given all the opportunities presented to me. Very lucky indeed…I was born out of hope from my parents. Unfortunately for them I presented a problem with my weak will, growing ill often, crying out. I was given life and for that I am truly grateful. Given a house, food, clothing, and education I can say I have been far more gifted than most in our world. Through my youth I craved adventure, always admiring dark tales of a time long ago, lands off this Earth. Even then I was seeking escape from the dreary routine of life.

I felt like I was a disappointment to my family, being rather frail and small for my age and often succumbing to illness. I never fit in to the class of 'normality.' Unlike my fiery siblings I was modest, shy, and tried to absorb as much knowledge as I could. I took pride in my research, mostly within the environment, our very Earth in fact. Beyond my studies my passion lied within the arts.

What set me part form most was my musicality. Music was my utopia, my release, my haven. Letting it surround me, it was my best friend. I adored the beauty of it….those precious notes could speak volumes, touching even the iciest of heart to beat once more. Although I was no prodigy, it was my own language, form of communication, the one way I knew how to express myself. By music I was not referring to the emotionless, electronic, trash that we call music now days…that is not true music. True music engulfs the soul. It has a purpose to enrapture you. My given family did not understand this, while they did enjoy the music provided presently, they could not connect with me and my devotion to it.

Most people do not know how to look beyond the surface of something. We judge mercilessly never really getting to comprehend the person at hand. If you were neither beautiful nor rich you were nothing, a cobblestone on the road to be repeatedly stomped on never looking back. There is where I differ once more. Hypocritical, my family had no self-control on their opinions. Instead of looking towards the physical attributes of a person I try to look with my heart and not my eyes, for love is not always beautiful. Perhaps it was because I empathized with the outcasts of the world.

I admit I was selfish. I took all I was given for granted, tossing it aside, but I had to find my home! I planned to run away from my life and never look back. Although I might have been weak in stature, I was strong willed, prepared for adventure. I am not proud of the crimes I will have to commit to start my new life, but I need to get away….far away.

The high school arts department was taking a learning festival trip to Greece. I saw this as the perfect chance to start my own life. After many months of begging, my parents allowed me to go, however I had to pay the $2,000 dollars myself. I knew I would need the $1,000 for my next life, so I mutually agreed that I would not be going.

What I was planning to do would take a great amount of courage. My parents thought I would just go to school like every other day, of course they believed me, for I had never had a reason to lie to my parents until now...

I jolted up with a start in a cold sweat. It took me a moment to realize my alarm had gone off. Swinging my legs over the side of my bed I staggered over to my phone dismissing the alarm. I splashed my face with the chilled water in the basin at the foot of my bed. Feeling alert I woke up, stretched my limbs, and started to prepare for the most reckless decision of my life.

I was no mastermind spy, nor a survival expert, but I was not ill minded. Carrying a large heavy duffel bag with the necessities to supply an entire village was a bit too obvious for my taste. I simply packed the minimal requirements in my school backpack. Unzipping the navy blue material I double checked that I had all I needed. Simple first aid kit, six pack of water, monthly supplies, hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, outfit for cold and warm weather, 2 breakfast bar packages, deodorant, and the money I had been saving for three years.

Satisfied I had all I needed I zipped the back pack up and readied for the day. I relished the extra hot shower, because this is probably the last one I would get in a while. I took care in cleaning every part of my body until my skin was raw, Turing the water off I immediately felt cold and shivered. Wrapping a towel around my body I tried to rub some heat back into my cold body.

After I had dried I wrapped my damp waist-length wild mane of white-blonde curls into the tightest bun I could manage. My hair was a concern to me, I was thinking of cutting it off and donating it but my mother refused saying it was 'too beautiful.' I thought it was a tornado with a personality...a feisty personality. To make sure I would be able to keep it under control for my adventure and so I would not be recognized, I wrapped my long hair up into a wig cap then place the chin length drab brown wig over it. To ensure further safety I place a plaid French style cap over the wig. The top of the hat just covering my eyes would be perfect for disguise.

Once I excited the bathroom the draft of the house made me scurry into my bedroom and throw on a pair of comfy jeans and a camisole with a cotton hoodie with my hiker's boots. I resembled a guy, although my small height looked more like a 5th grader. I wanted to be unrecognizable so the approach of being a boy seemed substantial enough. It would be difficult though because of my feminine face and fair skin, also because of umm...my...'womanly attributes.' If I hadn't been blessed with woman's curves, if you passed me by, I would just be another little boy. I just hoped no one would look too closely...

I scoffed at my appearance and turned away pacing my room not really sure what to do. Food? I nodded to myself absent minded, and headed towards the empty kitchen. Both my parents worked and were often out of the house leaving me to my lonesome. Cooking/baking is one of my guilty pleasures. Anyway I can make people content, I serve.

Seasoning my scrambled eggs, I plopped the spongy food onto my plate. I ate slowly and with care. Pacing with bits of food in my mouth I recalled each and every crevasse committing it to memory. I caressed the dry wall fondly, "This is goodbye then," I spoke softly tearing up a bit. Although I never really belonged here, I had to admit this was the closest thing I could call a home. Gathering my senses and my bags I looked back one final time at my abode for 16 years and walked out the door.

**x**

**So there you have it! Please review so that this newbie can learn and grow! Thank you for your support, and thank you once again to my rock, **ACreativeHobbit!


	2. Chapter 2- A New Home, A New Life

**Disclaimer: Onward with chapter two! I own nothing *sobs* **

x

Good gracious why am I so nervous? My tummy fluttered in anticipation and thought for a second that my breakfast would make an appearance! I rubbed the sweaty palms of my hands over my jacket. Clam down! Clam down. With the 100 or so people who were going onto the flight the teachers, once I had walked to the school, didn't even bother to take role and check for intruders like me.

We all piled into the hot yellow buses, the excitement in the air almost suffocating. I was lucky that the person who sat next to me was too busy talking to her others friends to notice. For good measure I pulled my cap down a little more over my eyes and sulked in the seat as if I were hiding. The bumpy journey to the airport did nothing to subside my already pounding heart.

I wasn't backing out of my plan, never would I ever stop to try and claim my freedom, but I doubted my abilities to actually carry out it. I mean….I am just so….brittle! I hated the face I had no physical strength what so ever and that I could be swallowed by a crowd because of my small frame. My little legs couldn't carry me far making running difficult. All in all in terms of survival I was the last person to even dare trying to defend for myself. I was probably the toughest barrier to my goal. It infuriated me that I was built so weakly.

Was I being too hard on myself? I mean, I cannot help the way I was born….At least I have my whit…yes, I am very knowledgeable, in certain survival subjects and can usually make lucid decisions when put in a situation calling for fast thinking. And although I may not be fast, being little has its advantages like being able to hide well…..very well in my case, and being very light on my feet…If anything at all I had my devotion and motivation. Life may have crippled me, but I will never give up…ever! I will reach my goal…..I have to! Not matter how high the mountain, or how hard destiny might throw me down…I shall get up again!

My little pep talk gave me the hope I needed. A new found energy and readiness swelled within my veins empowering me. I smiled proudly jerked my head up when the buss came to a jolting stop. This is it! I walked carefully off the bus adjusting the strap of my backpack, hauling it more comfortably over my shoulder. The airport was flooding with chaotic people. This will pervade the perfect distraction. Heck you could lose yourself in a matter of seconds in his place! My motivation kept on growing with the right overrun of events….maybe fate agrees with me for once!

Security was no problem getting by; I never wear any metal anyways. And my bag ran a clean check which relived me. It was when I saw the huge monitor of plane flights and times that I stopped straight in my tracks, losing the rest of my class.

_Athens, Greece…6:30 a.m. boarding _

_Paris, France….5:45 p.m. on time_

_Wellington, New Zealand…..6:45 delayed_

_Tokyo, Japan….7:00 on time_

I stared at the monitor once more frozen unwilling to move. This is it….my new home only a flight away. My pounding heart thumped in my ears deafening me. I was broken from my trance when some business man of sortsstumbled into me. I murmured a low apology rubbing my tasseled shoulder and pulling my hat closer over my eyes….you can't be too careful.

Then next step I took would be a leap of faith…one little step would send me on my way to home! Fallowing the blue signal arrows, and breathing deeply I made my way towards the boarding area of Wellington, New Zealand. I had to be smart about this…sneaking into the funnel that would carry me to the plane would be too easy for my liking….hmmm I looked out the glass window and stared out at the grey morning sky. My eyes roamed the platform scanning for ideas.

Just as the sun stared to rise I was hit with genius, "Yes!" I whispered. I turned and stared to maneuver my way to the nearest exit that would lead me to the planes. Standing atop of the waiting chair to get a better view my eyes searched for a door. My gazed landed upon a man with a luggage chart going through an 'employees only' double door. That's it! Jumping down in excitement I had always been Ms. Conservative, never daring to break any rules…being the pristine student. All I can say to that girl is Austa LA Vista baby! I'm living now. I grinned widely as I slickly slid through the doors unnoticed.

It was a one way-hallway that leads to another door, infringing that it lead outside. Quiet as a mouse I creped along the eerily silent tiles until I reached the door. Gently opening it to suppress any creaks, wind blew in softly confirming my suspicion it did in fact lead to the plane's runways. I crouched on the ground so I could look for the New Zealand International. Unfortunately for my case it was located on the furthest reaches of the field a whole football stadium away. I huffed in annoyance and started my jog along the columns of planes.

I ran under each long transportation system to avoid being spotted. My soul pumped with adrenaline urging me to go faster. Every now and then I would have to lie down under the plane because it started to board passengers, but soon enough I reached the lone plane all secluded. I caught my breath and felt the sides of the metal for the luggage compartment. Hearing the satisfying click I opened up the compartment and stared into the vacant space. Now….how do I get in there?

I jumped a couple of times missing the handle of the door completely. Curse these little arms! Ugh! I backed away in frustration and hurled full speed at the door and jumped into it. The floor broke me fall causing me to lose all of my breath. Ouch….probably not the smartest idea, but hey I got in didn't I? Grumbling and clutching my stomach I crawled over to the mockingly open door and shut it securely.

It was a very humid and confined space, but bearable. I knew from my previous knowledge that when we would take off it would become unbearably cold due to the fact that the bottom half of the plane's heating system had trouble circulating. Removing my backpack from my raw shoulders I sighed in relief. All there is left to do is wait! I secured myself in the shadows of the corner so when the luggage did get here, the movers would not see me.

I had grown accustom to the dark, welcomed it in fact. It gave me a sense of security and peace. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, but once they did I unzipped the bag in search of some water. I placed aside my wool jacket for later and open a water bottle gingerly taking little sips to dull my burning throat. Replacing the water I set my backpack off to the side and rested along the interior.

I cannot believe it! I actually did it! I'm free! _Well….almost, you still got to get there you know?_ I hushed my conscious and breathlessly giggled. All my life has been filled with disappointment and handicapped percussions….not anymore! I snuck into a plane! A trespasser! Almost effortlessly! This still worried me. If a 16 year old can trespass a plane without anyone's notice….then I don't even want to know what a 35 year old terrorist could do….I shook my head to rid myself of the motion and closed my eyes to rest. It will be a long journey, might as well sleep off a couple of hours and wake up fully energized. The last thought that drifted through my mind was, "I'm going home!"

X

**So there you have it! Please review so that this newbie can learn and grow! Thank you for your support, and thank you once again to my rock, **ACreativeHobbit!


	3. Chapter 3- The Burning Sky

**A/N: Just wanted to give a shout out to **JFDragonFire **who was kind and brave enough to be my first follower. Thank you so much for your advice, guidance and for just in general making me smile! **

**Disclaimer: The plot thickens as we move to chapter 3. I am not worthy to use J. R.R. Tolkien's ideas that are in no way mine! AH WOE IS ME...Just kidding? Anyways….on with the show! **

X

My eyes opened as the compartment door was slowly being cracked open. Altered and frightfully aware I crouched down almost floor level to hide myself. Please don't find me! The tension of just waiting for something to happen was almost too much for me. I held my breath in anticipation my thoughts and plans of what to do if I were caught overflowing me.

I let out all my breath when a suitcase was clumsily thrown into the opening fallowed by another, and another. I smiled inwardly to know that I had not in fact been caught, the plane was just preparing to take off. My giddy mood turned sour however when a large brute of a man hoped into the dark room to rearrange bags in a more orderly fashion. Oh no!

Shuffling and grunting lowly he tossed a duffel bag close to me and then a rather heavy suitcase right on top of me. I concealed a yelp and bit my lip hard to keep myself from crying out. All of my oxygen was stolen from me from the impacted, and I struggled to not squirm and reposition myself so that everyone was amiable, but by doing that I would reveal my position so by staying still the men soon finished their job shutting the compartment with a reassuring slam. Busting out from under the heavy packing I caught my breath enjoying the air filling my shriveled lungs.

Before I could fully catch my bearings the plane started to rumble. I instinctively shot my arm out to steady my shacking frame to keep it from being lodged. The clambering grew more intense with my heartbeat as the floor began to move. Finally I am on my way….I going ho- I was cut off mid-sentence when I was inclined at an uncomfortable angle, my stomach doing backflips the whole time. I clenched my teeth closing my eyes as I was lifted into the soaring air.

Once the plane had evened out, I opened my eyes giving a cry for joy. Nothing could stop me now. The worst was over, I am bound free! I settled back down enjoying the drifting feeling of flying. Like a little girl I spread my arms out in a wing-like fashion and moved with the gentle rocks of the air. It was immature and childish, I know, but…who cared? Certainly not me! I was all alone anyways I could enjoy and just be without the pressure or consciousness of being judged by others. If this is what my new world would feel like all the time, I never wanted to go back!

If only there was a window in here…then I could really surrender to the beautiful sky, take in the pure essence of the clouds and drift off into serenity. The dark would have to do for now. Like I had expected it chilled reasonably colder than when on solid ground. I scooted over to my previous hiding space rummaging through the countless bags of suitcases in attempts to fish out my poor navy backpack and hoodie. Finally reaching my goal I wrapped the thick material around my shoulders and curled up.

The rest of my journey would be relatively quiet and clam. I wondered how long exactly it took to travel half across the world. A day? Two? Well if that is the case then my back will be incredibly sore by the time I get off this plane…..Ah yes….getting off the plane. It was a miracle within itself that I actually carried out my plan to sneak onto the plane….I had not yet devised my next move once I got off the plane….

Well I would half to be careful about my escape. Plan A was to sneak out earlier while everyone settled and to just casually walk with the entirety of the crowd, appear to blend in and make my way through New Zealand's Airport. Then perhaps I would hail a taxi or some sort of transportation to take me to the local rural area so I could search for a job and stat my life from there….however my 8th grade langue arts teacher always taught me to look further beyond the most obvious, to dig deeper more logically to find your solution. I racked my brain in search of plans when motive B popped in.

I would have to wait until the luggage men had carried off the entirety of everything and just when the plane would take off I would make my take off. Then I would run to the nearest forest make my own home there. Learn the ways of the woods, hunt, build my own sanctuary, succumb to the ways of real life. This pleased me far more. For I was trying to escape the mundaneness of life, what better way to do that than to live in the wilderness? I smiled excitedly, yes that was my plan. I could feel my muscles contract in preparation for what was to come.

I was proud of the fact I was no longer a weak little flower to be blown away in wind. I may be small and innocent, but I was growing my thorns. I reminded myself not to lose the kindness and the compassionate eyrir I had always admired in myself. I know I was not beautiful, strong, powerful, or perfect in anyway…..but I did appreciate my heart and its tenderness. I would try to maintain my insight from my life and build to it with my adventure. This new life would not change me….never! It would only enhance me…..hopefully.

Shivering slightly I hugged my knees closer together and started to hum quietly to myself. I surprised me that I did not recognize the tune but continued on all the same. It was hauntingly dark filled with tales of adventure in the dark….very appropriate for my current situation. I could imagine the rich tones and rises of violins swimming in the air, like a fire burning, sparks of embers lighting the dark. Finding the words I sang out loud feeling the music inside me burn, like the fire within the notes.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_  
_We must away ere break of day_  
_To seek the pale enchanted gold."_

I smiled to myself. Ah what an adventure that would be! My lids grew heavy, the lullaby caring me off into slumber. The tales of mighty warriors and humble savants on a corrigible quest settled in my mind. I wished them good fortune, praying that whoever they were, would find their forgotten gold, finally to reclaim their home.

….

Rumbling. Why was the floor shaking me so coarsely? Suddenly surprised I jolted up to find that in fact the whole room entirely was shaking. I could not have slept the whole ride! Exasperated I fumbled around and quickly packed my things hoisting my backpack upon my shoulder, trying not to get tossed with the force of the rattling aircraft. I clenched my teeth so I could concentrate on my plan B and not let the jerking jostle my head too much. In futile attempts I started to develop a woozy headache cursing my weak body that it could not take care of itself. Please cease this pounding!

As if someone heard my plea, the plane stood still. I sighed in relief trying to catch my barring when all of a sudden I was hoisted into the wall opposite of me. I shock I clutched my stomach praying I could keep it stable. Again I was thrown into another wall my skull colliding with the material with a loud crack. Groaning I sat up immediately drained and fell back to the floor in a heap. "Good God, what is happening?"

The plane stilled once more but only for a moment wear I could nothing but my rapped pants. This time like the crack of a whip I heard lighting. Its monstrous exclaim pounded in my ears. Oh no! Please whatever happens let no bolt strike this plane! I guess fate has a sense of humor for the plane then turned on its side flipping me over to dodge the deadly charge. The pilot's reflexes being too slow, a tremendous scrapping of metal on metal sang in distance fallowed by silence.

The lighting sounded once more and before I could even blink a great cry of protesting machinery resonated and tore through the plane's exterior into the compartment in which I stayed. The compressed air was flung out was well as many peoples belongings. I was hurled into pipe of jagged metal that impaled the plane. I held onto it with dear life my muscles as taught as they would allow so I would not behold the same fate as the luggage.

My chest tightened and restricted my breathing. Tears welled in my eyes as the powerful wind beckoned me into the swirling abyss of the sky. I was thankful my wig, although ferociously waving in all directions, was still intact.

Tears cascaded down my face and I cried in protest when my grip wavered causing me to slip closer and closer into the opening. Pressing my body closer to the metal to suppress my movement, the wind howled and seemed to grab me vigorously yanking me. My sweaty palms and arms muscles grew tried and although I tried to talk them into cooperating, they failed me.

It all happened so fast. I let go then there was a tearing sensation as I was ripped from the plane. I faintly recall my screams piercing the air but I was paralyzed into the shock of free falling in the stormy air. The rain poured on my body enjoying my death, almost pushing my down faster. The darkest and most sinister clouds towered above me, circling me like a vulture does its prey.

I swear on all the lives on Earth I saw two nefarious eyes like molted gold staring right into the depths of my soul like a wild conflagration. My eyes widened as I saw a streak of light reflecting in through the sky's burning eyes. A brief moment of pain spiked itself through me like poison searing my insides. I knew it was death, come to take me. Before its clutches could consume me forever I whispered hoping the wind would carry my plead…..

"I'm sorry!" Then the dark swallowed me.

X

**Pretty please review? I am a tough girl I can take criticism, anything is better than nothing! Thank you once again **ACreativeHobbit, **for being my friend. I have heard word that a rather handsome Dwarf King will be making his appearance very soon…."But I thought this was in modern times?" **

**Exactly! **


	4. Chapter 4- New Beginings

**Disclaimer: All credit goes towards J.R.R Tolkien and my talented companion, ACreativeHobbit! :D Finally our OC has made it to Middle Earth…let see how things work out when she crosses the company! **

X

Thorin's POV:

I wipe the water from my brow as I look behind to check if the rest of the Company is there. The Burglar's clever idea had us in barrels, rushing down rapids at high speeds. Unfortunately, the Elves had discovered we had escaped, and came after us. We had been caught at a Watergate, where the signal had gone out to close it, and we were ambushed there. Kili opened the portcullis for us, and we were once again out, being chased by orcs, and Elves, but the Elves could only go so far. With our usual bad luck, the Burglar's plan soon hits a rough patch since the current which has carried us so far, is soon lost. Maybe he should've better considered the plan, but I suppose one cannot really blame him, since we've only had bad things happening to us on this Quest. Trapped in Thranduil's dungeons probably being the worst of it.

"Anything behind us?"

"Nothing I can see!" answers Balin. Suddenly, from a barrel behind me somewhere, pops out Bofur, spouting water from his mouth. I might laugh if this were another time, but right now the situation is near dire.

"I think we've out-run the orcs!" he cries, his barrel bobbing up and down in the frigid water.

"Not for long! We've lost the current!" I reply, pushing Dori's barrel along so some of them can get on the shore and help the rest of us out. "Make for the shore!" I order. With a lot of effort, each member of the Company pulls themselves up onto the shore, with Bombur requiring a bit more assistance than the others. Suddenly, I hear a faint cough. It doesn't belong to anyone in my Company, seeing as these months of travel have had me memorize every sound my Company makes, strangely including the Burglar.

"What was that?" I ask, trying to hide my confusion. I spin around to find a soggy wet form behind me, shivering with cold. It's a young lad, thin and small. He has brown hair, and is wearing unusual clothes. Possibly some sort of cultural mandate, that they all have to wear clothes like that wherever he comes from. I try to hide my grimace, as I approach carefully, quietly, so as to not wake him. I hear soft breathing, shaky, and with an effort. The Halfling suddenly appears beside me, his eyes scrutinizing the lad. I still have to tell him not to do that, his feet are too silent for my liking. Bilbo's face is scrunched up in concern, and he stoops down to take a closer look.

"He's bleeding!" he cries suddenly, earning murmurs from the Company.

"We cannot tarry. There are orcs on our tail and we have to find refuge."

"We have to take him, he's just a boy!" Mahal, this Halfling is stubborn!

"Do you want to be taken and tortured brutally to the point of death?" I growl. The Hobbit only gulps and stares wide-eyed at me, terror in his features. "That's what I thought. Now you will do as I say!" I walk heatedly eastwards. Behind me I hear Dwalin saying,

"I'll carry him, Master Baggins." Some shuffling, and a quiet moan. For an instant I feel guilty but the leader's instinct (mostly reserved for my Company) comes back forcefully, as I continue numbly. I look back and snarl,

"You may try to heal him as much as you can, but after that, when we continue, he stays!"

We go on for about half an hour, the feeling of tiredness almost completely concealed by the adrenaline still running through my veins. But exhaustion takes over, and I finally collapse on the rocky ground, not caring for the hardness.

Genevieve's POV:

Pain was etched all over me, spreading through me like a wildfire. My head lolled to the side and I sighed because I could not move it back up. What in the world happened to me? Images of the plane shot into my mind and my breath evidently constricted. The lightning! It struck the plane! Did it…...did it, crash? I am I…..NO, I cannot be! I have come so far to just be ripped from the world like that! Panic settled in the pit of my stomach.

I struggled to find the light of day once more, but something held me back. For once in my life the darkness presented no comfort for me now, only the fear of becoming lost forever. Gasping I wanted to clutch the immense pain in my side, but to my utmost aggravation I could not move a single joint. Please body, PLEASE cooperate with me! I once again begged my body to move putting forth all the effort I could muster.

I was rewarded with the slight flutter of my eyes. Yes that's it just a little more and….Light! Warm soft light, like a candle. My vision was blurred and my head spun from the minute action. Slowly moving my eyes around shapes and then figures steadied. Once the world settled, I was face to face with a kind man. His blue eyes spoke of decorum and worry. His smooth face etched with lines telling me he smiled often. His wavy strawberry-blonde locks were sprawled around his face creating a gentle aura around him. Straightaway I felt safe .

Although I trusted I would not harmed, I was slightly taken aback at my unknown settings and unfamiliar faces. I raised my eyebrows in worry and tried to coax my voice into action but to my dismay it, as well, refused to work. I looked to the kind man's nervousness, imploring for some sort of explanation.

I instantly relaxed when he smiled to me and spoke with care, "You're safe now. You seem to have a bad hit to your head, but it should be better now." I looked to him and the compassion with in his eyes. Somehow, perhaps it was my immense gratitude but I lowly said, so that I still disguised my voice,

"Th-Thank you sir…" Even though my muscles would not allow me to smile I poured my thankfulness through my eyes and looked at him softly thanking him. He seemed a bit surprised at my intense stare but nodded nonetheless. I gingerly cleared my parched throat to speak once more but all that sounded was a gurgled moan as the pain in my side made its presence known once again.

The man's brows scrunch together and he hurriedly said, "Oh dear. Uh, does something hurt? Do you want water?" I shook my head just as quickly, not wanting to burden him with my needs. I held back another groan as the sharp stabbing in my ribs intensified. I dared take a look down at my body. My eyes widened to seek a thick warm red liquid seeping through my shirt. The man followed my gaze his own irises growing as well. He proceeded to lift my shirt up to inspect my wound. All I could manage to choke out before he saw was,

"Please….don't!" I wanted to cry out in embarrassment as the poor man stumbled back. In attempts to apologize I sprung up immediately regretting it as I gave a feminine cry and fell to the floor. Well that's embarrassing. I blush hard the blood pumping into my cheeks at my clumsiness. I tried to gather myself and support myself back up, however my arms wobbled and failed me. I hid my face in shame and scooted away so that I would not have to be punished for my lie.

"You're not a boy, aren't you?" God give me strength! My embarrassment grew by the second and I timidly spoke in my regular voice, "No sir, I am not." Hanging my head down in shame once more I spoke rashly, "I did not mean to intrude….I meant no harm….I uh- I um- I should go!" I meant to stand and try to make a quick getaway when the man spoke exasperated,

"No, no, no, no, no! You're not going _anywhere_ in this condition! Come now, let me check that wound!" Does it make me a horrible person that I am extremely happy that he forbade me to go? Taking the time to absorb all that he had said, I looked for the first time holistically at him. He was small for a man, but of course was taller than my 5 feet...Though I felt remorse about my height this man seemed to embrace it. Just gazing upon his lively Eyre made me proud of my height. I smiled slightly to myself as my eyes roamed over his beautiful velvet overcoat and corduroy pants. I could tell just by the way he dressed that he took pride in himself and took care of himself!

I shifted on the cold floor realizing it was rather odd, like the forest floor, which wouldn't be too odd considering New Zealand was practically covered in them. I gazed down to reveal that yes, we were both on a rocky soil. While my eyes were on the floor they traveled to the kind man's feet. I envied the fact that they were bear. I despised shoes, feeling that they constricted my feet from feeling the Earth. They were also rather hairy, which differed from mine, and seemed to form a leather-like material on the soles. Amazing.

Ever so slowly I crawled to feet ignoring the screaming in my side only faltering a bit. Catching my balance I congratulated myself on the accomplishment. Limping slightly I floated over to the strange man delicately taking his calloused hands in my own cold ones. I looked into his soft eyes genuinely smiling and contended, "Thank you, truly." Remembering myself I backed away suddenly turning from him, removing my hat and wig to let my river of golden ringlets cascade down my back. Turning back one more I curtseyed in a modest way, "Where are my manners, I am terribly sorry sir, my name is Genevieve….Genevieve Larson. I am pleased to make your acquaintance…" It was time I referring to him as sir, and time that he knew me….the real me.

"-Baggins. Bilbo Baggins." I smiled walking to him again holding out my arms and asking for permission. He nodded, dazed, and I warmly embraced my new friend. My first friend! Bilbo! And so it begins….my new life, I am free, already building my new family. My joy and compassion for my new friend spread through me. I knew then I give my life to protect my companion. I backed up when I felt a oozing liquid trickle down my side once more.

Oh bothersome injury! My mood turned sour when I realized that this injury could hurt the others around me more than myself. I do not wish to be babied or to drag others down because of my growing list of handicaps. Curses! Why must I always cause others misfortune? All I would cause it trouble for Bilbo, I did not wish that….I guess others are just better off when I am out of their lives.

The night was filled with laughter as Bilbo ever so kindly tended to my surprisingly nasty laceration, and gave me a pair of his own clothes, so that I might rid of my old blood stained ones. He told me of his own adventure he was on currently about the unexpected visit from an old friend who would soon change his life forever. He explained to me of the mighty 13 who journeyed to reclaim their fallen kingdom. I laughed and cried and was on the edge of my seat as he retold each event to the utmost detail.

I admit, never had I ever experienced words such as wizards, dwarves, hobbits, goblins, elves, or dragons outside of fairy tales, but I did not doubt my hobbit friend, why would I when he has not presented a reason for me not to trust him? If this new world of Middle Earth was written in my destiny, then I would welcome it with vigor. Even if this was just a dream….I wished never to wake up!

Once the poor Hobbit had worked himself to the bone healing me, I sent him off to bed and was rewarded almost instantaneously with light snoring. With a heavy heart I still set out to leave as to not cause any more delay than I already have. Reapplying my wig and hat I pulled the tip of it over my eyes once more making sure my face was concealed. Much more comfortable with my waist wrapped with medicine I snuck quietly out of the tent seclusion that surrounded us and started to maneuver my way around the campsite.

It took much difficulty not to giggle as the chorus of booming snores could be heard even to the ends of my Earth! I stopped mid track when I saw one of the younger dwarves…...Kili I think, or was it Fili…..bled through his cot. I recalled when Bilbo mentioned that an orc's arrow t unfortunately made its home within the prince's calf during their escape from the Mirkwood elves' dungeons.

I frowned sadly and knew that if some miraculously I was welcomed into the company, which I so longed for, that I would be able to extract the orc's poison and heal the wound. From my time on Earth I had taken a great deal of time to study the medicines of plants and how to probably tend to a very wide variety of wounds. Plus about half of my family were doctors, so perhaps it was just in my blood to know the field of healing…

I quickly prayed to whoever might have been listening to keep Kili and the rest of the gang safe. Slowly walking backward away from the site and further into the night, I collided with something very hard. Confused I was about to turn and see what I could have run into, however two very strong, rough hands gripped my narrow shoulders in his iron fists and harshly whipped me around.

I lost all breath but not because I was surprised, but because I had come face to face with a very handsome, very angry dwarf king.

X

**Thank you all even if you do not fallow or favorite this story, thank you for reading! If you have the time please shoot me a review so that I can improve and enhance it. Also please fallow ACreativeHobbit as well because she truly is a gifted writer! Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5- First Impressions

**A/N: I just wanted to take the time to give shout outs to all these wonderful people who were kind enough to fallow ACreativeHobbit and my story! Thank you all. Every time I see a new penname added to the followers list, I don't know whether to smile or cry in happiness. I wish there was more I could offer you, but my gratitude will have to do for now. Special Thanks to;**

Arkansas Sweetheart

JFDragonFire

Rae01

lynnelay

**and** springowl13 **for adding this story to your favorites…Thank you! *Cries happily***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pride of my followers! :,)**

X

Thorin's POV:

The Company sets up camp. It takes Gloin longer than usual to start a fire, since everything here is wet or damp, and there is a large rock for the watch to look out over the whole camp. I try to get up to help out around the camp, but Balin urges me to rest my weary body. So I let myself return to the darkness.

My dreams are plagued with memories of the past, and fears of the future. Thranduil, the Elven traitor features prominently in my nightmares, strangely siding with Azog, my nemesis. And then my worst nightmare. At the Battle of Azanulbizar, there are all my closest friends and family fighting for their lives. Even Dis. And, Fili and Kili? Yes, they are there, fighting back to back, unstoppable. Then there is Azog, who swings his mace, felling both of them. I can hear a loud scream of denial, it seems to be coming from my own mouth. But the Burglar, the Burglar? Yes, He jumps at the Pale Orc, jabbing his small sword into the Defiler's side, causing him to scream in pain and rage. Black blood spewing everywhere, staining Bilbo's beautiful velvet coat, of the most luxurious things a Hobbit can ever own. To the right, Frerin, my younger brother, engaged in a deadly duel with Bolg, the Defiler's son. And as it really happened, Bolg's large black sword pierces through my Frerin's head, slicing it in half. Tears spill out of my eyes, burning with the fumes of fire and orc blood, as I scream my throat raw. To the left, another Orc is about to deal a death blow to my nephews. My sister-sons, Sun and Moon, Lion and Joy, Fili and Kili! But then, a loud scream, as a thin, small form with a brown mop of hair leaps at the Orc, stabbing it through the side and sending it into Darkness. Not Bilbo, a young boy, with piercing blue eyes. He looks back at me, his irises wild with fear, his stance like of someone possessed. And then before me, Thranduil. With half his face cut open, including a blind eye, and the still functioning side contorted in rage, about to stab my temple. But I return to reality, bolting upward from my bedroll, in a cold sweat, panting. I feel myself shaking all over. I take a moment to steady my breathing, and push down my nightmare, but it keeps replaying in my head.

As I realize I won't be able to sleep properly anymore tonight, I rub all of the remaining coveted sleep out of my eyes, get up, fix my posture, and stride out to relieve the watch on the surround. It's Dwalin, staring into the flames. He opens his mouth to protest, but I hold up my hand to stop him, and gesture towards his tent. He nods in understanding, knowing I can't be argued with, and rises from the rock, and goes to bed. I take his place, making myself comfortable, as I begin to stare into the flames. They leap and sway in a frenzied dance, mocking me, mocking my fear, and my wish for freedom. I am chained to this quest, and if it ends unsuccessfully, then I am responsible for it, and as I have always feared, the Fool of Durin's Line. I shake my head to lose these thoughts.

Suddenly, I hear a rustling, as a small figure creeps out of Bilbo's tent. The lad we found on the shore, and the one from my dream? He is supposed to be resting! Is he truly that ungrateful to Bilbo's efforts to heal him? The thought kindles anger in my mind as I get up, and stand as a wall between him and escape. As he bumps into me, I whip him around, so I can see his face. His eyes are the same deep blue as in my nightmare, and his face is twisted into and expression of surprise.

Genevieve's POV:

Oh my! Well this….is so not how I expected this night to turn out….In awe I took in every detail of the man's features that my eyes would allow. His eyes….Oh his eyes! They appeared to be battling fears and ghosts of the past, like his own personal storm. In the depths of them my heart ached. They were so….sad! They seemed to be screaming lamentations of lost loved ones. Behind all the anger, and the impregnable barrier that wedged itself into his soul, I found a tenderness, so gentle and sweet. I almost melted into his blue orbs, just because of the intensity of them.

Even for a dwarf, he still towered over me! I felt so small and insignificant compared to his mighty stature. I knew he was strong, very strong for that manner, but not because his grip on me was almost suffocating, but because the lines of endearment where chiseled on his forehead and along his impressive jawline.

In the moonlight, raven waves flowed down his shoulders creating a dark, but beautiful aurora around him. Oh what are you doing Genevieve? Stop staring like a stupid schoolgirl before he recognizes you are most certainly not a boy! Scolding myself, I lowered my head in fear of being caught and weakly tried to loosen his large hands from my bruising shoulder. His anger practically shot out of him like a bolt of lightning. I cringed slightly at my stupid metaphor, trying to be strong and not whimper at the pain that slowly started to return to my side.

I heard him inhale deeply, almost annoyed before he spat at me, "What are you doing out of bed?! Do you not care about Bilbo's worry for you?" I was hurt by his words, of course I cared! That is the reason why I am leaving! He wouldn't understand, how dare he judge me as so, just in one instance?

Speaking in a low hiss while keeping my vision to the stone ground I carefully said, "Master Baggins' care for me has entitled me to an eternity of gratitude. I would gladly take my life to save his or anyone's in this company! Master Baggins has informed me of your orders. He treated me, that was the deal wasn't it? My presence has already taken its toll on your journey and I do not wish to endanger or delay it any further. I do not belong here! Now if you will unhand me Sir and let me be on my way, I will burden you no longer…"

There was a moment of silence as if he was absorbing all I had said. For a moment I thought he was about to let me go when his grip on me on tightened. "Then understand that if you go now, the orcs will find you, and since they are expert trackers, they will find us, all because you chose to make a foolish decision to leave at night. You say you don't want to burden us any further, then leave at dawn. Then at least we will be able to detect their presence."

His voice was beautifully baritoned and I regretfully did not want him to stop talking. Bringing myself out of my trance I let his words sink in. Great. Another handicap. With all the force I could muster I managed to free myself of his grip taking a few warning steps back. Aggravation filled me and I looked up into his eyes accusingly and poured as much pain, understanding, and care through my own eyes.

"Do not treat me as a wee lamb to be slaughtered. Don't you think I know of the risks? Don't you think I know they are out there? I may be small and worthless, but I am not a fool. I know the ways of the forest. I can fend for myself, even with this wound!" I said accusingly and pointed to my side, "So don't you _**dare**_ even think that I would do something as reckless as to put your family in danger!" I finished my rant dangerously soft and controlled.

To prove myself, and without another word I darted into the opening past the colossal dwarf in search of the herbs and sap that would be needed to heal the King's nephew. I darted around swiftly paying no mind to the returning burn that ate at my side. I stopped in frustration near a patch of wild weeds to listen. Relax Gen, relax. Breathing deeply I let the world fade away and my senses heightened. Listening acutely my eyes darted open when the familiar trickle of water sounded in my ears.

Following the noise, I was soon lead to a creek surrounded by loads of kingsfoil. Smiling to myself I started to pluck each individual leaf until I had a fine collection of them. Quickly storing them in the pocket of Bilbo's borrowed pants, I set in search of a willow tree. As I was making my way to a recently found one, fire burned through me. I let out a panicked yelp and collapsed to the forest floor.

Panting I lifted up my shirt to find that the right side of my stomach had gone black. My eyes widened and I shakily brought a handful of the Kingsfoil to my mouth and rapidly started to chew. I cried again when another jolt bolted through me and continued to chew. Taking the plant mush from my mouth, I barely was able to undo my bindings, until I forced the plant into my wound. I gurgled a scream and applied pressure onto it. Weakly I rebound my bandages and rested my head on the floor.

Once the pain had subsided I gathered myself and the willow's bark/sap and limply made my way back to the campsite.

Thorin's POV:

I try to gather my wits as the lad finishes ranting at me. Had I really been that harsh with him? My arms go loose as I attempt to process the information. I sigh, watching the boy run around the camp, wincing at any particularly difficult movement. He seems to be going around gathering materials for healing. Whether he will heal himself, or someone else, I do not know.

I can't force myself to move, I can only watch as the lad disappears through the trees, I try to call after him, but nothing comes out. The fire begins to mock me once more. _You're weak. You can't even speak a word of kindness to the ailing, and yet you expect respect and obedience from those who follow you out of pity. _I stare down at my hands. No, no! My legs can no longer hold my weight, so I drop onto my knees. Is it really true? Am I really that cruel? How can I continue this Quest if I only think of myself? What of my kin? Do they _really_ only follow me out of pity? Because they have nothing better to do? I run my hands through my hair as my head spins with unanswered questions. The tears begin to flow, realizing that I am just a weak fool, who can't do anything right. They only came to have something to do… I can't finish this Quest. I can do nothing.

X

**Well that was an…interesting conversation…..It is good to see our Genevieve has some fire in her! But let's hope her laceration doesn't have a lasting effect….What do you think about Thorin's sensitive side? Tell me all about it in a review! Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6- Tender Love & Care

**Disclaimer: All rightful characters and setting belong to their genius creator! Let's see if she can make a lasting effect on our broken King! **

X

Genevieve's POV:

Staggering my way back to the camp, I let out a sigh of relief at seeing the familiar warm glow of the fire. My smile soon faded when my sight focused on shaking kneeling figure. Oh no! What happened? Panic flooding my system I ran over to the King and knelt before him. I checked for any injuries but could find none. I gently took his burning face into my cool hands looking into his clouded eyes.

He seemed to be in a trance of some sort and for the first time since my crash, I was afraid. Afraid that the ghosts from his past overtook him, never to return. "Please do leave us now!" I said in my normal voice no longer caring to disguise it. "I am sorry! I didn't mean to blabber so rudely….I don't know what I was thinking!" Suddenly his rigid form when limp in my hands causing him to fall to the stone in a heap. Growing more and more alarmed, I placed his head onto my lap to elevate his breathing. Tenderly I stroked his hair in a soothing way, caressing the side of his face.

"Please don't leave me now! Your men need you, depend on you! Without you, where would they be? You will rise them back up to glory, placing ten folds of gold at their feet. You will regain your throne and recreate Erebor into the kingdom it was meant to be! This company loves you more than you know! Don't abandon them now..." I trailed off hoping my kind words would coax him back to reality. When he remained in his hallucinated state, I continued to fondle with the edges of his relaxed face.

Delicately I started to hum. Then words formed on my lips as I versed the melancholy truth with desperation as I started to sing sweetly.

"_Without you, the eyes gaze, the the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

_The mind churns, the heart yearns, the tears dry, without you._

_Life goes on but I'm gone, cause I die without you!_

_Without you, without…...you." _I looked at him, praying that he would return to me. I don't know what came over me….we had just met! Over my confused heart all I knew was that the thought of him not returning to me…the horrid thought made me become more desperate. Please come back! Out here in the cold would do him no good.

Sighing dreadfully I thought about how to move his body closer to the fire...Neglecting all of my crazy ideas I gathered the strength and tossed his arm around my shoulder. Here goes nothing. Whoa...ok….this is not as easy as I thought it would be. How much does he weigh anyways? _Yeah but you know about 98% of his weight is purely muscle. _Disgusted with my conscious I accidently dropped the dwarf. Oops.

Trying to lift him again I continued struggling to get him to the warmth. Somehow, Mahal knows how, but I managed to securely set him upon his empty bedroll and place a cotton blanket on top of him. That's better! I stood supporting my back with my hand and just peacefully observed his breathing.

He seemed to have relaxed after my song, now he just looked asleep and perhaps he was. His normally harsh features all relaxed made him looks so serene, like an angel….shaking my head I quietly tip-toes over to Kili's bedside one to heal his wound and two to find a distraction from gazing at the handsome dwarf.

I took care with my actions working slowly and sterilely so that the prince would not awaken and that the wound would not be further infected. Pleased with my work and finishing the wrapping of his leg, I stood once more and looked out into the dawning sky. I frowned realizing that the dwarf commanded me to leave at dawn. He didn't want me there...and I would just make the company lag with my feminine slowness.

I felt all of a sudden like I weighed a ton. Each step I took was heavier and heavier. Too soon for my taste I was at the edge of the opening once more. Perhaps this chapter of my new life was never meant to be. Maybe I am nothing but a worthless girl...holding back my tears I turned away from the camp. It only took me a couple a steps before I turned back hoping that the King would miraculously run to me and beg me to stay. Preposterous! Turning back to the forest I breathed deeply and continued my own journey, wherever that may be…

Thorin's POV:

At this realization I begin to shake. I can't control it, as I return to morbid dreams. I am kneeling in Dale, dressed in rags. Many people are passing, dressed in rich clothes, Dwarf and Man alike. Then my Grandfather passes, scowling. He only spits at me before continuing on. Then my Father and Mother. He drawls in a mocking voice,

"Well, Freya, look who it is! Little Thorin, begging in Dale!"

"You don't say! It certainly looks like Thorin, but do you really think that this beggar, fortunate in comparison to Thorin really is him?"

"I was joking with you, dear. There is no way that little foolish brat could be this beggar."

"You're right. Let's leave him alone." she cackles as both of them walk away, down the crowded roads of Dale. I let out a sob. My own parents don't recognize me! I try to call out, "Mother!" but then I scold myself. Thorin, you're a grown Dwarf! Far too old to be calling for your mother! Then Frerin and Dis come.

"Well, brother, look at what we have accomplished without you! You're obviously not needed here."

"You know he's right Thorin. Frerin has been crowned King under the Mountain, has helped rebuild Erebor and Dale, and he has done it all without you. Who knows why Father even kept you if he knew you were destined to be a failure?"

I gulp as they go on, laughing all the while. Dis is right. I am a failure. And then I ask myself, why? Why did I allow myself to take all their praise? Were they just trying to fool me? Giving me praise out of pity? And as I ask myself this, Fili and Kili walk up.

"Look Fili, it's Uncle!" cries Kili.

"Really? He looks like a dog!" They both burst out laughing.

"Oh, oh! Come on, let's find him a bone!" They go to the butcher's stand and ask for a bone. He gives them one without question and they both return, almost doubled over in laughter. Kili takes the bone and tosses it to me. It lands at my knees, and they both begin to jeer at me, until Fili says,

"Let's go to the pub. We can finish with him later." At this, they both depart, going in the opposite direction as mother and father. Then, the Company comes, all cracking their knuckles, their hands in fists.

"I can't believe we were even friends with you." says Dwalin. They all agree, as Balin nods towards me, signalling for them to do something to me. They all approach, like a group of bandits, and start to beat me with their fists, all yelling insults like, "Dirty dog!" or "Insolent fool!"

My eyes widen in terror, as their fists pound painful bruises into me. I don't think that I'll be recognizable at the end of this. As blood pours out of my nose with Dwalin's knuckledusters striking me on the head, I hear a voice, soft and gentle. It is singing,

"_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

_The mind churns, the heart yearns, the tears dry, without you._

_Life goes on but I'm gone, cause I die without you!_

_Without you, without…...you." _

And then, I am ripped from my twisted dream. I find myself in the King's chambers inside Erebor.

"Adad! Adad!" I hear a shout from two young children, running up to me, both with soft blue eyes. A young girl, holding a small doll smiles at me her raven hair spewed about her in waves. And a boy, with a wooden figure and pale blonde hair also smiling. And then, appears a lady, with the same hair as the child, and a familiar pair of blue ones. It is partly braided, with the remainder of it running down her back, like a river of white gold. Is this my wife? I can hardly contain my wonder.

"Hello âzyungel. How is my King fairing today?" she asks, while approaching me, arms extended. Her voice is like a harp in my ears, the same one that sung while I was being beaten in the streets of Dale. Oh, how I wish for her to speak again! So I reply,

"All those meetings made my head spin."

"Maybe later I can make it clear." she implies, with a syrupy tone.

"Oh, I think I'd like that…" I respond, while leaning in, but am interrupted by a soft coo from one of the children.

"Bilana and Bolunn missed you today." Bilana? Bolunn? My attention is riveted on the small children who look so much like their mother. I pick them up, much to their contentment as the girl babbles on about what they did today, mother looking on in fondness. Suddenly, the room seems to spin, mixing into a world of colors and shapes as the voices fade, and I am back in reality.

I am in a bedroll, by the fire, on hard rocky ground. I wipe away the tears that had apparently slipped out during the night, and I see a form disappearing into the trees. The lad. He put me here. Guilt pours over me, as I realize how unkind I had been the previous night. No wonder he's leaving. I've hurt him badly. I must ask for his forgiveness, at all cost.

Genevieve's POV

Oh dear….I'm am completely and utterly lost! What was I thinking? Traveling in a set of woods I had no recollection of! Maybe I could turn back and- no! He doesn't want you there, he doesn't want you there. I had to keep reminding myself this so I could continue on. While traveling on a slight incline my tummy rumbled very un-lady like. Well that's my cue for food!

Maneuvering my way back to the same creek where I found the Kingsfoil, I sat down and started to shave a tree branch with a sharp rock trying to make a spear. When I convinced myself it would have to do, I rolled up Bilbo's pant legs and slowly made my way into the cool still water. Relishing the feeling of the silky substance on my skin I closed my eyes, crouching low enough for my hands to explore the water.

Reopening them I shot my spear into the water impaling two fish. Then an idea struck me….the company cannot venture into their journey with an empty stomach now can they? I smiled wickedly to myself and made the preparations to feed a company of 14.

…..

I annoyed looked over the towering pile of cooked and seasoned fish once more as I staggered along the path juggling my balance and the sea creatures. It took more effort than usual to find the company since the sun was well on its way and the fire was put out. Using my highly developed memory I searched through trees upon trees to find the opening leading to the rocked ledge.

Spotting my target I scurried in the direction of the camp, hoping the company had not left yet. Once reaching the patch of sleeping dwarves, I carefully placed down the stack of fish on the leaves I had prepared. Backing up to inspect my work I, yet again, collided with something very hard.

Instead of being ripped around I was granted the ability to turn myself and look into the eyes of the dwarf King once more. I opened my mouth to apologize profoundly, but he beat me to it.

"Lad, I am truly sorry I thought you weak. That was wrong of me." A king? Apologizing to me? Well…..he must be stronger than I thought! I smiled nonetheless but bowed my head out of respect and hastily sputtered out in a low disguised voice, "Please, it is I who should be begging you for forgiveness….I- I- I wasn't in my right mind to judge a King….I- uh….." God why am I such a nervous wreck in front of him….I must look like an imbecile! Quickly I picked up the largest and most well cooked fish and presented it to him, "Breakfast?"

X

**Perhaps we just got a glimpse of the future….or maybe not! Tell me where do you think the story will take us next….will our Genevieve even be able to join the company? Until next time! **


	7. Chapter 7- Fish and Orcs

**A/N: A special shout out to **jorja85 **who was kind enough to fallow and favorite TBW (The Burning Within) Thank you so much! Your support and care means everything to us! I hope you enjoy our story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I am not worthy :,( Let's hope I do not put Hobbit to shame in this next chapter! **

X

Thorin's POV:

I get up quickly, awakening the rest of the Company. Bilbo seems to be in a panic, calling out an unfamiliar name. The rest of the Company just looks around, not entirely sure of what is transpiring. I scan the surrounding forest, trying to figure out in which direction the boy went. My mind is trying to fish out my tracking skills that were put in the very back of my head from my descent into darkness. The sun is rising fast, and the Company, they are all bleary eyed, rubbing sleep away, and getting into action. As much as I'd like to set off running, I can't simply leave the Company like that, as I go on what would probably end up being a wild goose chase. I decide to supervise them while they pack their things, but my mind is only half there, since it is wandering through the forest. Where could he have gone? How did he get breakfast? What if the Orcs get him? At the last question, I can't refrain from biting my lip and trying to stifle a cry. Balin asks me,

"Thorin, what's the matter?"

"Hmm, what?"

"What's wrong?"

"I- I was wondering about food supply." I lie through my teeth. He doesn't seem convinced, but decides not to press me. I finally decide to stride towards the forest edge to look for any sign of him, but my head is lost in thought as I bump into someone. It's the lad, and he's brought back a supply of fish. I pluck up my courage, and begin to apologize.

Genevieve's POV:

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was apologizing to me! Usually it takes men years upon years for them to realize they were wrong. I like this about the strong dwarf and realized that being strong, had many definitions.

After I made a fool of myself stuttering my own apology, I just set his breakfast in his hands and made my way to deliver to the other 13. Each dwarf had their own way of gratitude that intrigued me greatly. They were all so very different but seemed to work together harmoniously!

Fili and Kili literally in harmony pat me roughly on the back saying, "Thanks laddie." I returned their praise with a bow of my head and carried on. Oin and Gloin just nodded, their somber mood never breaking one again I bowed. Once I came upon Dwalin however, I cannot say I was not intimidated, because I was, immensely. I kneeled down because he was sitting on a log near the fire. I knew he recognized my presence, but all he did was huff and continue shaving a block of wood into a figurine.

I noticed that he shaved in short and choppy hand movements which was creating splinters and rough edges along his artwork. Gathering up my courage in hopes to make a new friend I gently took his large fast moving hand in mine, which immediately made him growl. Carefully , with my hand as a guide, I moved his in long strides leading to a cleaner cut. "Try it like this Master Dawlin, and your art will become even more beautiful." He was surprised by my actions letting the confusion seep onto his face. I only smiled releasing his hand and placing his breakfast near him on the log.

Bailn I must say was quiet the cheery polite fellow, and I admired him very much. Smiling and handing him his food he dapperly said, "You know laddie, just by the smell of this you are a far better cook than any of us. Even if you couldn't wield a sword I would want you to join the company just for your cooking skills!"

I giggled slowly shaking my head and stood up saying, "And just to think, you haven't even tasted my culinary skills! Thank you Master Balin." I moved on to Bifur and Bofur both eagerly waiting for their share. Bofur kindly tipped his hat to me and I nodded. Finally making my way to Bombur, I was most nervous about him because I could tell he was a fierce food critique, I laid before the round dwarf a pathetic little runt of a fish.

He looked at me with the most adorable puppy dog eyes that just made me want to hug him. To surprise him I plunked down the fattest fish of the bunch, steam still coming off it's seasoned skin. Before I could even recall Bombur's look of hunger, the fish was gone! Just like that, in the dwarves stomach! I smiled wide when my toughest critic lolled to his back patting his round belly contently. I, with some great effort, pulled him up right and continued on laughing quietly to myself.

Dori, Nori and Ori all got their share, Ori especially thanking me with a kind smile. Lastly I made my way over to my first friend, Bilbo. He was standing aside from the rest of the gang looking dreadfully alone I reassured him with a smile holding out a plate of two perfectly baked fish and said in my own voice whispering, "Think I'd forgotten you Master Baggins? The second fish will just be our little secret...to make up for the one Dwalin ate the first night of your adventure!" I giggled quietly and was rewarded with an awkward hug but a hug nonetheless.

Oh I had forgotten how good embraces were! Closing my eyes and relishing the warm feeling we shared I gently held him trying to pour out my gratitude and friendship in the hug. He relaxed into my touch causing me to sigh audibly. He squeezed my shoulders and reluctantly let me go. He took the fish from me and said softly, "Thank you Genevieve…" I had a feeling he wasn't only thanking me for the food, that his thank you meant a little more….but what? What had I done that was worth thanking?

Shaking my head I surveyed the camp most of the dwarves belching now. I observed Dwalin seeing that he had taken my advice and was shaving with long strokes. The hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth and I smiled to myself knowing I had made at least one life happier.

The corner of my eyes caught a movement of the prince dashing to his uncle and showing him his leg and started to prance around as to show it was healed. My smile faded. I had no idea what to expect from the King. Would he be enraged that I touched his nephew? I saw him lock eyes with me and say something to Kili and then stomp over to me. Oh lordy.

Thorin's POV:

The lad apologizes in an awkward manner. And to make up for it, he hands me a large cooked fish. The smell is irresistible and I look at the fish, seeming it to be the biggest one. By the time I look back towards the lad, he is already over at Dwalin. I then decide to give up. I suppose he's already forgiven me. I walk to the rock where I had decided to take watch last night and sit down. The fish is absolutely amazing. I don't remember having a fish as good as this one. By the time I've finished it, the boy is halfway through his own, sitting with Bilbo in amiable silence. Then I hear,

"Uncle! Uncle!" I look up to see Kili running towards me with a large grin on his face. To my relief, it is not the Kili in my nightmare, the one who was mocking me. "Look Uncle, my leg is healed!"

"Is it completely healed?"

"Yes, yes Uncle. Look!" he begins to jump and run on the spot. I think I might've seen a glimpse of him when he was just a Dwarfling. And then it hits me. The lad healed him! I look towards him, and find he is looking at me.

"Excuse me Kili. Make yourself useful and pack up your bedroll."

Then I go towards the lad in wonder. His healing skills are miraculous! There is no way now that I would not let him join us. That is, if he wishes to…

Genevieve's POV:

I shrink away from the advancing dwarf almost thinking he was about to strike me. I murmur an apology to Bilbo before I take off running in the other direction. Hey, no judging….if you had a 200 pound temperamental dwarf coming towards you, don't tell me you wouldn't run!

Quickly I found a tree worth climbing and stretched my limbs from branch to branch until I was hidden by the leaves. Panting lightly I settled against the bark looking down to the forest floor. My gaze averted when grey flesh caught my vision.

Suddenly the stench of blood and rot filled my senses making me want to gag. Covering my nose with my hand, I peeked down to see what in the world could have caused the abhorrent stench. Orc! Good god this close to the camp? The sound of scurrying feet drew my attention to an out of breath dwarf. Oh what are you doing you big oaf? Am I really worth the trouble to kill? It was basically a suicide mission! If one of them rounded the corner….ugh! Turn back Thorin, turn back!

The stubborn dwarf kept on looking while the repulsive orc only drew nearer. Can't he not smell it? I saw the orc crouch low to the ground readying itself for attack, oh that's enough! Here goes nothing!

I break from my spot on the bark of the tree and trample right on top of the snarling beast. Big mistake! The creature, stronger than I thought, a lot stronger, easy flipped me over pinning me down and raised his dagger. In a moment of panic I yell at the top of my lungs, "THORIN, RUN!"

Thorin's POV:

As I approach, the lad says something to Bilbo and takes off. Confusion fills my mind? What? Why is he running? I go after him, the chase taking me into deeper and deeper into the forest. My head is spinning in bewilderment as I look at the ground for tracks. The orcs may be experts at tracking, but it doesn't mean I'm half as bad as them. I find some tracks and follow them. I continue on for a good ten minutes before they disappear. I look around, no sign of the boy. I growl in exasperation. How is he this good at hiding his trail? I expect he is no more than forty!

All of a sudden, I smell something foul. A smell that can only belong to an orc. My mind is on high alert as I scan the horizon carefully. I look for movement out of the corner of my eye but find none. My stance is ready, but there is no sign of anything save for the smell. And then I remember the lad is out here somewhere. Mahal forgive me if anything happens to that boy! I put myself on higher alert as I look another time.

But all of a sudden, a small figure leaps out of a tree, landing on the orc who was hiding where I wouldn't be able to find him. Oh. NO. There is a struggling but the orc gets the upper hand and is raising his dagger to kill as there is a loud scream.

"THORIN, RUN!"

I run. Towards the orc.

X

**ACreativeHobbit: "****Yeah, we are so eeeevil! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"**

**Me: "Yes, our first cliff hanger!"**

**If you hate us forever tell us in a review! Until Next Time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Questions

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to remind all of you that I will never be as good as J.R.R Tolkien….anyways I own nothing! Anything in **_**Italics **_**is something spoken in Black Speech or Orcish.**

X

Genevieve's POV:

The dagger comes crashing down but I block the blow with my forearm. The orc screams in frustration and pushes down on me, hard! Beads of sweat form on my forehead as I try to maintain my strength. Please don't fail me like on the plane! As before, my muscles start to weaken, the dagger coming closer and closer to my face. I let a tear escape my eye. I don't want to leave...not again…...too…..strong. My head lolls to the side and I prepare for the worst, but then the heavy weight of the orc vanishes.

There is a mighty clash of armor as the King throws the orc from my body. I meant run away from me! Not to me! Now he is in danger! Oh does my stupidity never end? I watch in horror as the orc slams into Thorin bringing him down to the earth, strangling him with his bare hands...claws….whatever! Before I could think I whisper, "Oh no you don't!"

I do not know what came over me, I never thought violence was the answer to anything. I had never killed a single thing in my life...and I didn't plan to start today! I grabbed the vile creature's own sword from its sheath and held it to its throat. "_Release him, or I'll release your head from your shoulders!_" I was surprised I spoke in a foreign tongue I did not recognize, I kept my stance however, not wavering so the orc knew I was serious.

I pressed the blade closer to the creature's skin causing it to inhale deeply before reluctantly letting go of the dwraves' neck. Although I did not let it show, relief spread through me. "_Heed my warning, Orc. I might not be so merciful next time…_" He scurried away snorting like a spooked swine. Good! Shows him to mess with my King. Wait….where did that come from? My king? No…..that could never be!

Shaking my head I looked back down to Thorin who looked as though he may explode at any minute. I was about to scold him for coming back for me when pain erupted in my side, causing me to scream out and collapse to the floor. The world around me blurred and the last thing I saw were two beautiful stormy eyes searching my soul for answers to questions I had myself.

Thorin's POV:

The dagger comes down but it is blocked by his forearm, There is a large snarl on the orc's part as it raises it's dagger to strike again. The lad is weakening. Everything seems to slow down as I knock the orc off it's prey. I attempt to strike it, but it all of a sudden grabs me around the neck, strangling me. It's force is enormous, causing black spots to dance in my vision. At least I saved the lad… even if I didn't reclaim Erebor… at least I did something valiant. May Mahal forgive me all the wrongs I have done. Farewell, Middle-Earth.

But it is not the end. I hear a small voice hissing something in the orc's language. A warning? I do not understand. Why would the lad try to save me if I have scared him away? The mystery is still fresh in my head. The orc drops me, the lad snarling something else at it, causing it to run away like a kicked dog, whimpering. I grip my throat in wonder. Not a moment ago I was saying my last goodbyes to life itself and now I am sitting on the ground at the mercy of a boy who I doubted the night before so harshly!

I stare at him, wondering how he could be so merciful and kind to me, a hopeless broken Dwarf! He is standing there, panting hard, and also staring intensely at me, as if he had the same questions. All of a sudden, he grips his side, gives a high pain-filled cry, much like a girl's, and collapses. I look at him in terror before I let instinct take over, pick him up, and begin to carry him back to the camp. Mahal knows how this all went so wrong…

Genevieve's POV:

Oh wow! Whatever I was wrapped in, I never wanted to leave! It was so warm…..I felt like I was floating! I nuzzled closer to the warmth and opened my eyes to see what was bringing me such comfort. Oh. my. Mahal. All the blood from my face drained then came pouring back into my cheeks. So….this is what his arms felt like! I found myself smiling and closing my eyes once more so that I could enjoy them a while longer. Genevieve you rascal!

I was in complete embarrassment, yet I enjoyed it all the more! My heart sounded in my ears, going at a rapid pace. Why was this happening? My palms were moist and my stomach buzzed with the wings of butterflies when he adjusted me in his arms. Oh no was I too heavy? Oh great, now he knows how much I weigh! I don't want to hurt his back!

Without a second thought, thinking I was causing him pain, I leapt out of his arms and rather ungracefully landed on the stone. Ouch. The dwarf looked up to me in confusion and exclaimed,

"What's the matter?"

"What is the matter! You could have been killed! That's what! Why did you come back for me?" I was referring to the orc attack wanting to get some answers.

"Because you needed help. I am not one to leave the helpless to their death. What I want to know is why you ran away!" He sounded as if it were so simplistic! I don't know why, but it aggravated me. Doesn't he realize that putting his life on the line is risking the lives of his men? I huffed looking away and started to walk away from him back to the camp.

If I didn't keep my cool, I would reveal myself. I needed to get away from him so I could calm down and play my facade right. I stopped mid-track at the exasperated sound of the King's baritone.

"You still haven't told me why you ran!"

"I know." I shot over my shoulder and continued walking. He really needed to stop talking , or else I would lash out and reveal myself. I clenched my teeth and steadied my breathing. Camp wasn't too far from here just a couple more minutes…

Thorin's POV:

I carefully navigate through the forest, being careful not to hit the boy's head on anything, or dropping him. Looking down at him, I begin to examine his face. He doesn't look that much like a boy. Hm, I hadn't noticed that before. In fact, he looks somewhat familiar! It can't be! Not the lady from my dream… Calm yourself Thorin! There is no way it's the same one. This is a boy you're looking at! Not a grown woman!

I realize, I'm letting him slip out of my arms. I carefully adjust him so that he's back in a comfortable position, the lad suddenly jumps out of my arms, scowling.

"What's the matter?" I ask, wondering why he so abruptly leaps out of my hold. I hold back a sigh as I realize how wonderful he felt in my arms. It feels good to be protecting someone, but it also felt good physically, creating a wonderful soaring feeling in my stomach.

"What is the matter! You could have been killed! That's what! Why did you come back for me?" The feeling doesn't last however as it is replaced by a stab at his words. Is he not thankful? Why is it so hard to ever do something right around him?

"Because you needed help. I am not one to leave the helpless to their death. What I want to know is why you ran away!" I shoot back, frustration beginning to make it's nest in my mind. He huffs and starts to walk away from me. Now it's really getting to me.

"You still haven't told me why you ran."

"I know." he replies, with a bite in his tone as he continues walking towards the camp. My stoic self returns in full force and I go to the camp after him, to continue the quest even though it may not end well for me, I might have it be for my kin… For my kin…

X

**Oooh I think the beginning of under heard of feelings is starting to bloom….let's see how our mighty king deals with being walked away from! Until then! **


	9. Chapter 9- Sneaky Bowman

**A/N: I just wanted to apologize for all the crazy updates! Like I have mentioned before, I am a first time writer here on Fan Fiction, and I was having some minor issues tweaking the chapters, which leads me to my second announcement…..A special shout out to ****drwatsonn****who was brave enough to give me constructive criticism and improve ACreativeHobbit's and my story, not only that but also fallow and favorite TBW. Thank you sooo much****, your support means everything to us! If you were currently reading this story, the changes start on Chapter 6 if you feel like re-reading them!**

**Disclaimer: And now on to our official Chapter 9 where a certain bowman is introduced….also as you know I own nothing…. (Although I really want to!) **

X

Genevieve's POV:

Regret. I couldn't tell which feeling was worse, getting struck by lightning or regret. It felt like a very ending pool of sadness, defeat and loss! I was numb all over never taking in my surroundings, only putting one foot in front of the other.

Once I had gotten back to the company, they were all packed and ready to continue their journey. It was mutually agreed that I would be accompanying them, at least until we docked at Laketown.

I made my way back to Bilbo, my face emotionless, never making eye contact. I know it was rude not to, but my mind was too occupied with thoughts of the stealth dwarf king to fit in manners. He nudged me and asked softly with concern, "What wrong Genevieve...You know you can tell me anything!"

Still unable to make eye contact I numbly said, "Mr. Baggins I know not to whom you speak. You may have lost your marbles, I'm Gen remember…." With that the company started to move out, as the King made his way back up where he belonged, at the head of the gang.

Everyone was in sour moods as we continued on the hard rocks. Occasionally I would bump into a lagging dwarf and was met by eyes of worry and disdain. My quiet apologies here or there was the only sound the company made, making the air around us bleak and bothersome. Only when we stilled did I look up.

The sky reflected my mood, grey and somber. The company took a few precious moments to rest and shake the rocks from their boots.

"On your feet, there is an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving!" I hear the familiar rumble of Thorin's baritone. I sank back further behind Bilbo.

"To where?" I hear Balin sound, thats when Bilbo speaks drawing all of their eyes to him, then to me.

"To the mountain. We're so close!" He says simplistically. By now the group is irritable and tried their anxiety plain in their tired eyes.

Balin huffs and explains, "There's a lake between us and that mountain, and no way to cross it!"

"Well then we'll go around." Bilbo counters, but Dwalin is quick to speak,

"The orcs will run us down, especially since we have the lad to drag us behind! Sure as daylight, and with no weapons to defend ourselves!" his statement stung like lemon juice. I looked down in shame, so much for befriending all of them.

"Ease up will ya, the lad has never once complained nor has he slowed us. If anything he has improved our time by healing Kili's leg!" Bofur was quick to add. I looked up at him. He…..he defended me? But why? I walk over to him the look of gratitude and dread for revealing my secret. Understanding his mistake he whispers to me, "I'm sorry laddie, I saw ye' last night! It just….slipped out!" I squeeze his arm in understanding.

My eyes dart towards all of the flabbergasted dwarves who eye me with disbelief. When I meet Kili and Fili's gaze I hurriedly walked to them and said, 'Forgive me," while bowing my head.

"Is it true then?" Fili intrigates. I can only nod. Suddenly I am enveloped in a warm, but strong embrace. "You...saved my brother's life!" I hugged him back, closing my eyes at the feeling of being embraced again.

Once he put me back down, Kili's face portrayed indifference. I walked slowly to him, "Will the Prince forgive the foolish acts of a worried friend?" I waited patiently for his answer. My shoulders slumped when he only turned away from me.

"Give it time lad, he needs to let it sink in." Fili reassured me but I still felt as if everyone was against me.

Thorin yelled over his shoulder while surveying the water, "Two minutes!" Everyone took advantage of this and sat down to rest for the time that they had left.

Feeling dreadful for my behavior towards my faithful friend I made my way towards Bilbo to apologize. I didn't even get a chance to open my mouth when he embraced to tell me all was forgiven. I looked to him thankfully, my spirit lifting a tad.

Ori in his lonesome looked out into the icy water while shaking his boots. I made my way over to one of the youngest dwarves and sat silently beside him. His eyes were sad and longed for something. My heart went out to him and I gently put my arm around him in a comforting manner. At least I knew there was once dwarf who could tolerate me.

"Feeling home-sick Master Ori?" I said gently, but lowly. Continuing to look out at the water he breathlessly chuckled and said forlornly,

"Have been all my life Gen…." Knowing the feeling I gave him a little squeeze.

"That was a very good thing you did ya know..." He finally looked at me and gave me the tiniest smile.

I was touched and said truthfully, "...Thank you."

When he nodded and looked back out to the water, I took that as my cue to leave. I stood up only to be met with a figure in the shadows, bow and arrow raised, ready to fly. Hardening my stance and eyes I flung my arms out to protect little Ori. All eyes cast on me. Dwalin bravely stood in front of me, a hand made spear raised in protection from the stranger. This shocked me thinking only seconds ago he was chastising me. The other members followed picking up anything they could substitute for a weapon and raised it.

Just as soon as they did the arrows flew disarming the 13 dwarves. My eyes grew double in size. For the first time since I was struck by lighting, fear creped into my blood. He'd better not hurt a single dwarf beard or I'll…..I was cut off mid thought when the stranger spoke deadly smooth and quietly,

"Do it again, and you're dead!"

Thorin's POV:

I trudge over the rock in a sour mood. How dare he! I have a right to know why he ran! My mind is fixed on this mystery, and soon the Company starts to complain about tiredness. I stop, allowing the Company to catch their breath for a few moments, but it is not much, as I soon tell them to get up and keep moving.

"To where?" asks Balin,

"To the mountain, we're so close!" replies Bilbo.

"There is a lake between us and that mountain, and no way to cross it!

"Well then we'll…" I zone out as I too begin to wonder how we'll get across. It's impossible to build a bridge so fast, and who has a boat around here? My attention is once more caught by Dwalin who is huffing about the lad slowing us down. Bofur steps in to his defense, much to all our surprise. Well, for different reasons, because he blurts out that the lad healed Kili's leg. Was that supposed to be a secret? The Company soon breaks out in murmurs and commotion about this 'miraculous healing'.

Ugh! When they're all drifting away and distracting themselves, there's no way to get them focused again save by shouting, which would cost us much, seeing as the orcs pursuing us have excellent hearing. I growl in frustration, when suddenly there appears a tall archer, with a nocked arrow. Dwalin and Gen both jump to the defense of Ori, Dwalin's hand-made spear shot out of his grip. Kili grabs a rock and makes a move to throw it, but that rock is also shot out of his hand. There's no way to fight him…

"Do it again, and you're dead." We stand down… and listen.

Genevieve's POV:

Balin the fearless approaches the armed figure, using his charm to talk him, probably to distract him from killing us. What was I thinking? Even if I stood in front of Ori, I would probably be easily shot, with no weapon to defend myself. I was confused, it was just instinct. I would gladly risk my life for innocent Ori….his life is far more valuable than mine.

Knowing Balin had a plan I listened intently to his exchange with the bowman. "Excuse me, but…..you're from Laketown! If I'm not mistaken." I wish I were as brave as he! The archer still steadies his bow refusing to let it down. "That….barge over there," he motions to the boat that we all didn't realize was there until now. The bowman nervously looks towards his passage then hardly back at Balin. Careful man! "...wouldn't be for hire by any chance?" Way to go white beard! The stranger finally lowers his weapon and the tension in the air finally thins.

I heave a sigh of relief lowering my own arm certain that no blood would be spilt. The man suddenly stalked away and we immediately followed he started docking his ship he then gruffed, "What makes you think, that I would help you!" Oh, how friendly I thought sarcastically to myself.

Balin continues to speak on behave of us taking a different approach, "Those boots have seen better days…..as has that coat!" I nudge him gently in the ribs and his attention turns to me.

"Well don't insult him!" He nodded and tries again.

"No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed…." He chuckles merely, "How many beards?" I giggled silently. The man's eyes light up and I can tell he is very found of his children. I smile warmly as he says fondly,

"A boy and two girls." Balin nodded and smiles saying, "And your wife I imagine she's just a beauty!" The lights in the man's eyes dim and he stops boarding the ship looking out into the setting sun. My heart sinks, oh no!

"Aye, she was." Those three words was like getting struck by lighting a thousand times. I closed my eyes turning my head away. In the background I hear Balin apologizing and Dwalin trying to speed things up. Everything was dull to me. I couldn't say 'I know how you feel," because I had never been loved by another. But have loved countless times….I loved the company, with all my heart...and if I lost them….My eyes well up with tears and I hold by breath to stop them from falling. The poor man….

"...-I would like to know who you are...what you were doing in these lands!" My attention draws back to the conversation as I finally get a good look at the man. He was tall! By his frame and build I would guess he was in his mid thirties, but the sadness in his eyes took toll adding years to him...I would have guessed he was a lively handsome man. I guess life has its dues on us…

Balin was right about his clothes they were worn from years of work and he could have been a bit cleaner….but all that told me was that he probably didn't have the proper money to take care of himself and that he was a hard worker. Taking him all in I admired his loyalty.

"We are simple merchants from the blue mountains, journing to see our kin in The Iron Hills." He saw right through our lies.

"Simple Merchants you say…..that lad over there seems a bit young to be traveling so far." his attention draws to me in which I lower my cap to cover my face and back further into the crowd. I can feel him studying me, eyeing me suspiciously. Thankfully Thorin steps up to draw the attention towards him and away from me.

"We need food, supplies…..weapons," Well don't tell him that Mr. High and Mighty! "Can you help us?" He stopped to analyze us and then examine the barrels in which he had been staking onto his boat.

"I know where these barrels came from," you're a bit too observant for my taste…..if you look too closely you could ruin everything for me!

"What of it?" Thorin's voice is dangerously low, making even me shutter.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves…." My lip snarls at the thought of them. Barbaric, pointy eared-

"But I don't think it ended well...No one enters Laketown but by the lead of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade from the woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil…" He explains and I shiver at the even mention of the name. Thorin mouths something to Balin I can't make out but, he seems to get it as he bargains,

"I'll wager your way to enter that town unseen!"

"Aye, but for that you'll need a smuggler-"

"Sure and for that we'll pay….double." Balin whispers. I bite my lip in anticipation. He nods. I shake my head….sneaky bowman!

**X**

**Do not forget to Fallow my co-author ****ACreativeHobit****, because she has contributed to this novel almost more than I have….the story just happens to be on my account….:D As always reviews are very welcome! (more like desperately welcomed!)**


End file.
